Forum:Ghost vs. Spectres
Been noticing recent edits in light of Spectres material and the regulation of Ghost material to the notes. At this point, I don't really have a problem with it, still waiting for my copy to arrive. Still, from what I've gathered from comments and reviews of the novel, it strikes me as less of a novelization than say, Lord of the Clans.--Hawki 22:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Correct. The game was essentially erased. There's no Koprulu Liberation Front, for instance, and the protoss are strictly background material. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) With the novelization of LotC and its game, having read and watched a playthrough of a salvaged copy, what didn't make it into the novel couldn't have happened for the most part, the novel's storyline making things mutually exclusive (not to mention Deathwing smoking pot 0_0). With Spectres however, and not just because of the time difference (2503, 2504, etc.), it seems more Ghost-inspired rather than a novelization.--Hawki 22:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :There's no time difference. We were already told it wouldn't be a novelization though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Could be wrong, of course. If the Mar Sara battle was essentially copied and pasted to Altara, perhaps it should remain in the notes.--Hawki 22:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sort of. The character names are different (no Vistor, no Bok/Bock/Back), the events are a little different (not as funny), and of course the Ghost intro video was only six minutes, so we really don't know anything about what would have happened. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps material in Spectres makes the previous assertion of Shadowblade using protoss tech null.--Hawki 22:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :We're given a very detailed overview of Shadowblade's background. We also learn where they got their advanced tech from -- the Umojan Protectorate, and Sector 9 (I really need to write that article, but have only taken detailed notes on 75% of the chapters so far). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Still, right now, I'm inclined to see the two as two seperate products storywise. Spectres essentially took the...well, spectres of the game, and of what we know of the game's story, most of what we know is scattered stuff like the KLF.--Hawki 22:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :We know so little about the game, which will never see the light of day (Blizzard has actually said so, and it's mentioned in the StarCraft: Ghost article, but fans refuse to believe); a functional product has to take precedence over a non-existing game. :What happened in the game, what little we know, didn't happen, or often happened before the novel. (For instance, the UED/Abaddon connection is mentioned. In about three sentences, scattered through the early chapters.) :Now I had a "timeline" of what would have happened in the game, but it was speculation and involved Infested Hauler, brain spectres, and a bunch of other things that never in fact appeared in the novel. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) My song could change, but I'm effectively curious as to what approach is being taken. I'd advocate still treating them as seperate products, including the timeframe.--Hawki 22:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :There's no difference in time frame. The term "four years after the Brood War" is overused, and most of the time it involves 2503. :At present, the overlap between novel and game is actually quite small. Without a real timeline of what would have happened in Ghost, we can't even say if they would conflict or not, although some of the material does in fact conflict. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) When Spectres takes the material, it belongs in the novel. Material that wasn't taken (e.g. I'm guessing the Helios downpours) belongs with the game. Still with the Ghost template of course. Still, at least until I've read the novel myself, I'm willing to avoid an edit war.--Hawki 22:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Helios was multiplayer stuff, it wouldn't conflict no matter what. There's no evidence Nova would have gone anywhere near Helios. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well...that was more detailed than I expected. Basically the vibe I'm getting is that much of Ghost, if not transposed, has been alluded to in the novel. From what I can tell, it's okay to use Ghost material (probably best to leave out timeline designations) when not contradictory, and regulate it to note sections when it is.--Hawki 01:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :This is an information-packed novel, despite the amount of material left out. :Yes, I would agree we can keep non-contradictory material, but there's a problem. If it involves Nova it almost certainly contradicts the novel and game. And most of the information we had involved Nova. In practice, Ghost is basically defunct, much like dev template stuff. (Even if that stuff could have happened, we don't really know if it happened before or after Spectres.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::While I don't doubt Ghost is defunct as a game, it seems to have formed a sub-franchise of its own, with more and more being 'validated' by EU works (or stuff like WoL). Anyway, citing an example in regards to Nova, take Abaddon. Bar explanation in the novel, I suppose it would alright to say outright that KLF and UED cells are on the world (template above) and mention Nova's actions in the notes section.--Hawki 02:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::In the novel, Nova never went to Abaddon. Colonel Hauler noted, in passing, that a UED cell used to be there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Category: General discussion